La Ronda del Cuervo
by LadyLoba
Summary: Yo nunca jugaba con los niños porque le tenía miedo al Cuervo...


_Come little children_  
><em>I'll take thee away,<em>  
><em>into a land of enchantment<em>  
><em>Come little children<em>  
><em>The time's come to play<em>  
><em>Here in my garden of shadows...<em>  
>Come Little Children (autor desconocido)<p>

En el parque alguien había construído una arboleda, al centro de todo, un lugar donde sólo crecían los árboles y los arbustos de frutos rojos. Al centro de la arboleda, que parecía un laberinto, alguien colocó un minúsculo kiosko, rodeado por plantas trepadoras que en tiempos de otoño se adornaba con bellas flores rojizas.

A los adultos no les gustaba que jugáramos ahí. Les daba miedo el "pequeño bosque", creían que nos perderíamos o nos lastimaríamos. Pero los niños son tercos, a ellos no les asusta nada. Cuando somos pequeños nuestra mente está libre de muchas ataduras sociales que nos dicen dónde hay que estar y dónde no hay que estar. Por eso los niños entraban a jugar al pequeño bosque.

Dentro, los niños se desperdigaban entre los árboles, trepando a sus ramas lejos de la mirada vigilante de los adultos; las niñas jugaban en los arbustos, recolectando en sus bonitas faldas bordadas las frutas rojizas. Y cuando las correrías de los varones y las labores de las damitas finalizaban, todos a uno corrían al kiosko, donde jugaban diversos juegos de niños que se conocen desde hace cien años.

A veces los niños pelean, eso es algo normal. Discuten sobre sus juguetes, y pelean por saber quién es el más fuerte, o la más linda, o el más valeroso. Para probar el valor, había un juego que a todos les gustaba llevar a cabo ésas tardes frías de octubre, ahí en el kiosko solitario y apenas acariciado por las brisas. Era una ronda que cantaban con voces inocentes tomados de las manos. La llamaban "La Ronda del Cuervo".

A mí no me gustaba esa ronda, a pesar de que su origen era por entero inocente, viniendo de la idea que tienen los niños sobre lo que es aterrador. Pero yo no quería jugar nunca con ellos, y volvía siempre corriendo al lado de mis progenitores, temiendo volver a ver cómo, ante la ronda alegre, pasaban los eventos que siempre ocurrían en el kiosko, en el bosque, en el parque.

Los niños y las niñas por igual entraban al pequeño kiosko, se tomaban las manos y dando alegres vueltas, cantaban con sus vocecitas tiernas y libres de la maldad humana:

"Si a la noche has de temer

Nada aquí debes hacer

Vete y duerme en tu cunita

Antes de al Cuervo ver,

Corre, corre, sin dudar

Porque el Cuervo va allá

Con su gato llegará

Y un buen susto te dará".

El Cuervo. Siempre el Cuervo. Aquél indefenso pajarito que los niños tenían como el monstruo más grande y terrible tenía una razón de ser, de existir en sus mentes en la forma de un miedo real y tangible, un monstruo de mayores dimensiones que el patético Coco o el hombre del saco. Todo comenzó con una obra de teatro el octubre de dos años atrás, y a partir de ello, el Cuervo, ese pájaro de plumas negras, se convirtió en el símbolo del horror para nosotros, los niñitos juguetones de la calle.

Pero yo no quería cantar con ellos. Aunque me llamaran gallina, yo les gritaba:

-¡Gallina, gallina, y mil veces gallina! ¡Pero yo no jugaré a la Ronda del Cuervo con ustedes ni con nadie!

Yo le tenía miedo al Cuervo. Yo lo conocía mejor que ellos. Mis padres... ellos tuvieron la culpa. Ellos lo leían en voz alta por las noches, noches de tormenta y noches de soledad, cuando yo, que no podía dormir, lograba escucharlos. Y el Cuervo hablaba con voz pausada y me erizaba la piel de puro miedo, cuando se elevaba de entre el papel y las letras impresas y platicaba sobre cadáveres, sobre gatos negros, sobre locos, sobre demonios, sobre mujeres misteriosas... Yo le tenía miedo al Cuervo, y jugar su ronda era para mí como la muerte prematura. Como el entierro prematuro.

Y los niños jugaban la ronda como si nada, y la jugaban hasta que el efecto esperado sucedía: de pronto, se alzaba el viento, fuerte, terrible, y agitaba los cabellos de los niños y las faldas de las niñas; entonces todos huían despavoridos, escondiéndose entre los árboles, mordiéndose los labios, llorando en silencio. Y entonces veíamos a los cuervos que vivían en los árboles del parque, y los pájaros asomaban sus feas cabezas y volaban sobre nosotros, graznando con todas sus fuerzas y enloqueciéndonos de temor. Pero luego, el viento cesaba de soplar, los cuervos volvían a sus nidos, y los niños y las niñas que habían sido lo suficientemente valientes volvían al kiosko a reírse y jugar alguna otra cosa.

Jugué una vez, y ese dìa el viento sopló sobre nosotros con tal fuerza que enloqueció a los cuervos antes de escuchar nuestros gritos, y se abalanzaron sobre nuestras cabezas, haciendo que las niñas dejaran rodar por todo el suelo sus frutos rojos, que los horribles animales comían sin dilación. Pero yo, que tuve mala suerte, corrí y caí sobre un montón de bayas rojas, y los cuervos volaron hacia mí, graznando con sus feos picos abiertos de par en par y buscando a mi alrededor su preciado tesoro. Por eso los niños creían que yo no quería jugar, porque los inocentes pájaros me habían atacado, pero no era por eso. Yo no le tenía miedo a los cuervos, yo le tenía miedo al Cuervo.

Pero resultó que un día de octubre, los niños entraron al kiosko a jugar, y cuando alguien propuso jugar su ronda, porque hacía más de un mes que no la cantaban, me obligaron a tomar la mano de mis amiguitos y cantar con ellos sus versos que me llenaban de temor. Y entonces, cuando pronunciamos la última frase, mis rodillas temblaban espectantes, y entonces el viento se alzó. Los niños ya no gritaban, ahora reían gustosos con su viento amigo y se desperdigaban por todos lados, correteando a los cuervos para hacerlos rabiar.

Yo corrí con todas mis fuerzas, huyendo de los graznidos de los cuervos, internándome en lugares del bosque donde ninguno de nosotros había estado. Y mi horror no conoció límites al ver cómo, además de los cuervos latosos, me seguía ahora un grupo nutrido de gatos, cuyo líder era de color negro con ojos amarillos que destellaban en las sombras del pequeño bosque, cada vez más denso y solitario. Corrí, corrí por mi vida y por mi alma, salté arbustos y setos, pisé hongos y hiedras, atravesé telarañas y, por fin, con las fuerzas agotadas, resbalé por el último tramo de tierra verde, y di de bruces con un lugar, un par de metros más abajo, apenas cubierto por maleza y lleno de árboles marchitos.

Me di la vuelta. Los cuervos ya no me seguían, y tampoco los gatos; el problema es que ahora estaba sola, en medio de la nada.

Me puse de pie, mirando a mi alrededor. Una densa niebla rodeaba aquél espacio abandonado, apenas cubierto por tumbas antiguas y medio destrozadas que le daban al paisaje una apariencia aún más lamentable; la luz que se filtraba por entre las ramas de los árboles no era más que una luz pálida y desprovista de la alegría del parque. Estaba, pues, yo sola en medio de un mundo bizarro, lleno de sombras y de frio, donde la muerte imperaba. Donde hasta el Cuervo podría vivir.

Lloré, limpiándome las lágrimas con las manos llenas de tierra, sin importarme que mi vestido estaba sucio y roto, que me había raspado una rodilla, que mi pelo era un desastre. Lloré porque mi cobardía me había arrastrado hasta mis pesadillas más oscuras.

Entonces, cuando más fuerte lloraba llamando desde el fondo de mi corazón a mis padres, apareció aquél hombre vestido todo de negro, con una graciosa corbata de moño negra y su bastón, con su gato a los pies y su cuervo en el hombro, que mirándome afligido preguntó tiernamente:

-¿Qué tienes, mi niña?

Balbuceé que me había raspado una rodilla y que me había perdido. El hombre se arrodilló a mi lado y revisó mi rodilla. Dio un chasquido con la lengua y musitó:

-No, no, yo no puedo hacer mucho ahora. Tranquilizaos, que os llevaré con tu familia. Pero mira, criatura, ¡qué sucio traes tu vestidito! Te has caído de muy alto, ¿no?

-Sí, señor.

-¿Porqué caiste?

-Me perseguían

-¿Quién?

-Los cuervos y los gatos.

-Mírame. -pidió el hombre, tomando mi rostro en su blanca mano. Lo miré. Reconocí en su faz pálida, sus ojos rodeados por ojeras y su torcido bigote al Cuervo que me asustaba tanto. Lloré más y llamé a mi mamá y a mi papá. El hombre sacó un pañuelo blanco de su bolsillo y dijo:

-No lloréis más, dulce criatura, o te ensuciarás más la cara. Venid. -me tomó de un brazo con mucha delicadeza y me limpió la cara con el pañuelo. -Mas de veras que lamento no traer algún vestido para prestaros, porque este que traes está cubierto de lodo. ¿Habéis caído a la zanja del cementerio?

-Creo que sí. -dije.

El hombre sonrió. Su gato se enroscó en mis tobillos, ronroneando, y el hombre le acarició la cabeza con dulzura.

-Vamos, niñita, venid conmigo. Os devolveré a los brazos de vuestra madre.

-Pero... señor... -balbuceé. -No sé cómo volver. Me he perdido.

-Pero yo sabré cómo volver. Venid, dulce damita, no os preocupéis por nada, no os haré daño, ¿bien? ¿Estáis lista? Pues en marcha.

El cuervo en su hombro tomó vuelo y lo seguimos. El hombre me condujo de la mano por un lado del cementerio donde algunos árboles se cubrían con pequeñas flores blancas; ahí, unas escaleritas de madera graciosamente decoradas por el pasto verde y los hongos de capucha roja nos llevaron zanja arriba, mientras el gato caminaba a nuestro lado con la cabecita y la colita graciosamente levantados. Yo tambaleé por culpa de mi rodilla lastimada, y el hombre se inclinó para tomar otro pañuelo y anudarlo alrededor de mi herida, y seguimos por un camino que parecía provenir de un sueño. Los árboles se inclinaban, uniendo sus copas, y a nuestro alrededor había unos pequeños faroles solitarios con luz azulada; el gato se echó de pronto a perseguir unas mariposas de colores imposibles que rondaban a nuestro alrededor. Y el hombre sonreía tranquilamente, mientras yo, tomada de su mano, no paraba de mirar, sorprendida, aquél lugar de fantasía. Entonces oí un canturreo suave y angelical, pero que con una nota macabra me hizo temblar al principio.

-No os asustéis, mi niña. -me dijo el hombre. -No es más que el viento que susurra en los sauces. Mirad, falta poco.

Era cierto. Poco a poco, los faroles eran cada vez menos, y las mariposas se apartaban de nuestro lado, al tiempo que una luz blanca, más grande, caía sobre nosotros entre las copas de los árboles. Había anochecido ya, y sobre la luz de la luna dorada cruzaba el cuervo, que parecía bailar un lento vals sobre nuestras cabezas. Me sentí cansada, y dos veces tropecé por culpa del agotamiento. El hombre me alzó en brazos y me llevó medio dormida hasta el final de la arboleda.

-Ya estáis en casa de nuevo. -anunció, depositándome sobre el suelo, junto a un cerezo que se mecía al ritmo de alguna dulce canción del viento. -Aquí debéis quedaros, para que vuestros padres puedan encontraros, ¿habéis comprendido, mi niña?

-No me dejes. -pedí, sintiendo deseos de llorar.

-No te estoy abandonando para siempre, mi niñita. Podreís buscarme en las páginas que tanto habéis temido, hasta esta noche que has podido ver que, más allá de mis pesadillas, existió también un alma inocente que, como tú, sólo ha buscado la dicha y la paz. Dormid ahora, pequeñita. -me dijo. -Dormid en paz, y cuando despertéis estarás de vuelta en vuestro hogar.

-¿Es esto un sueño? -pregunté, mientras el hombre acariciaba mi frente.

-Mi niña, todo lo que vemos o parecemos no es sino un sueño dentro de un sueño. -susurró, y caí en un profundo sueño.

Me despertaron las voces de mis padres, que estuvieron buscándome largamente y al hallarme me abrazaron como nunca. Lloraron los dos, lloré yo también, y miré atrás. La bella arboleda de sauces y mariposas ya no estaba, solo quedaba el sauce bajo el cual me había dormido, y un extenso pedazo de bosque que conducía al kiosko.

Desde ese día, los adultos ya no querían que jugáramos en el kiosko, y ordenaron al Gobierno quitar el bosquecillo, dejando descubierto el jardín de arbustos con frutos rojos y, por alguna razón, una fila de tumbas abandonadas, que llenó de temor a los padres y llenó de curiosidad a los pequeños.

Ya no cantaron la Ronda del Cuervo, porque ya no les divertía. Yo tampoco la canté, porque no me parecía una letra lo suficientemente lista, y los niños se ponían a jugar entre las tumbas, ahí donde los adultos no podían cuidarnos, y yo me sentaba en el borde del precipicio a cantar:

Ven, lindo cuervo

Vamos a jugar

Juntos bailando en el sauce

Ven, dulce cuervo

Vamos a soñar

Y juntos siempre cantando...

FIN


End file.
